Leila
by OhMyRomanGodfrey
Summary: Roman has killed his own mother and is now faced with a new reality; his destiny. In this story we follow Roman as he is searching for the truth - on his path he will meet old friends and enemies and his sexual interaction with random girls coninues...
1. Chapter 1

**Leila**

The darkness of the room grew stronger and the utter silence was instant. Roman looked at the dead body of his mother; Olivia. The absolute queen of the Godfrey's. Her beauty was striking even as she laid cold and bloody on the floor. The white dress on her body illuminated the dark room. Roman walked slowly towards his first victim. He could still feel the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, and the adrenalin pumping through his veins. He was getting stronger; had turned his heart into steel just like Shelley told him to. He crouched down next to Olivia and stroke her cold cheek with his long fingers, and looked into her dead eyes and closed them. He didn't feel any remorse; actually he was pleased with his first kill. His fingers touched the wound on her neck, and he graspingly licked the blood of them. He felt his sharp fangs against his tongue and was curious to which monster he had turned into.

Suddenly he heard a baby crying. The cry was long and loud. He turned around and looked at the black cradle. Slowly he walked towards it, knocked over a few of the lights surrounding the cradle. Roman didn't care, his presence was necessary for the baby. He removed the cloth and looked down at the crying face, and bended over the cradle. As he looked amazed at the little creature in front of him, it stopped crying and looked innocently back. Its little hand reached out for Romans face, and touched lightly his chin while a quiet chuckle slipped through its small lips. As the baby tried to interact Roman froze. He noticed the deep green eyes and some blond hair on its head. The baby reminded him of Letha, and once again felt sick of thinking about him raping her. She; a victim. Him; a monster. But mysteriously the baby didn't seem to think of him as a monster. It seemed happy and pleased with his company; a pure joy. He knew what his mother wanted him to do. But he wouldn't do it. Never! He slowly put his hands around its back and held the baby in front of him. _It's a girl_, Roman thought. An angel. My angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Roman knew what he had to do. He was a changed man; a monster of some kind, and he was a father. He took the elevator down from the room that drastically had changed his life and held his baby girl close while walked towards the kitchen. The baby's small fingers were playing with a lock of his hair. In the kitchen was their maid Greta standing. She was doing the dishes, and instantly dropped a plate onto the floor when she saw Roman standing in front of her.

"Wh.. who is it?" she said pointing at the baby

"She is mine" Roman said a bit too hard, "I need you to take care of her"

"But O.. O.. Olivia" Greta stuttered, "she will be angry if I don't finish the dishes"

"Don't mind her. I'll be the one in charge now, and your new job is to take care of her" he said while handing over the baby. The little girl wouldn't let go, and tried to hold on to Romans shirt. Instantly she started to cry her lungs out. Roman held her close again until she calmed down, and whispered quietly into her ear; _"It's okay. She will not hurt you. Trust me"_. Somehow it seemed like the baby understood him, and didn't put up any resistance when Roman again handed her to Greta, who looked at him and the little girl with wonder.

"Don't tell anyone about your new job. I don't want anybody to know about her just yet"

"But who is she? What is her name?" Greta asked clearly confused

Roman stood still for a little while and then said with pride

"Her name is Leila. That's all you need to know".

Roman looked at himself in his mirror at his room. He had left Leila with Greta, and she didn't put up a cry when he left. _"You must make your heart steel" _Roman kept repeating to his reflection, _"you must make your heart steel"_. He got nosebleeds again, and whipped the blood away with the back of his hand, and licked it off with his tongue. Suddenly he felt a change. Two large sharp fangs grew from his canine teeth. He touched one of the now extended teeth, and felt stronger; more powerful, and the adrenalin started pumping through his veins. He could feel an urge coming on. He saw the image of warm red liquid fluid in his head and a sudden craving for blood began. In his desk laid a sharp razorblade, he took it, and cut himself on the cheek. A fine line of red blood ran down his cheek, and he stopped it with his finger. A small amount of blood was on his finger, and he sucked it off greedily. As he stood in front of the mirror trying to feed on his own blood, he looked at himself. He needed help. He needed Peter. But first he had to get rid of Olivia's body, and then he would pay Destiny a visit. Slowly he walked towards his closet and opened it. Inside he found his father's suit and put it on. Before leaving the room he took a final glance at himself in the mirror and saw a monster.

As he walked down the stairs he felt powerful and important. He was determent to figure out this mess. And only one person could help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Roman knocked on the door he looked down the hallway. The walls were dark red and several places the wallpaper had ripped. This place was nothing like his home. He was used to luxury and maids doing everything for him. His biggest worry throughout the day was which girl to fuck or if he ran out of cigarettes; which the maid also made sure to buy for him. Footsteps from inside the door came closer, and Destiny opened the door while smiling, but when she saw Roman her smile faded.

"Oh! It's you" she said trying to sound happy.

Roman stepped inside the apartment and walked into the living room.

"Yeah, I need your help"

"My help? Why?" Destiny answered amazed

"Yes. Something weird has happened" Roman said, as he sat down in the sofa, Destiny followed his lead. "I think, I've transformed…"

"Transformed?" she said surprised, "into what?"

"I don't know. That's why I came to you. You MUST help me" he said harshly

"Start at the beginning…" she said, and expected him to talk. Roman didn't know what to say. He was still confused. Destiny sensed that he needed some time, so she asked if he wanted some coffee,

"Yes. Please" he said while placing his hands on his head.

Destiny stood up and walked towards the kitchen, and started to make a strong espresso. Roman turned around and looked at her working. Her long red hair was tied in a ponytail and moved from side to side as she moved. She wore a small blue top and a pair of denim shorts. Suddenly Roman started to feel the craving coming on. He looked hungrily at her neck, and he noticed her veins moving and begging him to come closer. He stood up and walked slowly towards her, and stopped right behind her. Destiny turned around looking surprised and choked at the same time. Romans lips were close to hers, and his eyes looked animalistic into her eyes. Inside his mouth his canine teeth grew and to perfect and fine fangs appeared.

"You _have_ changed" Destiny said, and took a small knife from the kitchen table and cut her finger. She slowly put her finger between Romans lips and whispered _"It's okay. Eat"_

Roman greedily sucked on her finger and felt himself wanting more. While sucking hard on her finger he looked into her amazed eyes. He felt like an animal – a predator who was about to consume his victim, but he knew he had to let go.

"Do you know what you are?" Destiny asked

"No"

"You are an upir"

"An upir?" Roman asked not knowing what this creature was.

"You are a vampire" Destiny said

Roman started to laugh, "What? I don't understand"

"Believe me. You have changed" she said as she looked at the two long scares at his arms, "You will have a craving for blood. Forever"

"Forever? Forever?" Roman asked amazed, "Yes, forever. You have eternal life"

"Shee-it" Roman said confused and walked towards the sofa again, and sat down. Destiny followed.

"What is her name?" she asked

"Who?"

"Your daughter", Roman looked surprised at her but at the same time he was longing to hold his daughter again.

"Leila" he said.

"Ah!" Destiny said with a smile on her face, "the dark beauty born at night – but not an upir. That's why your mother wanted you to kill her"

"How do you…?"

"Don't ask" she said with a grin.

"I need to find Peter" Roman said, "Do you know where he is?"

"Roman, you don't need him"

"YES I DO" Roman yelled, "JUST HELP ME!"

"He will come back" she said and put a hand on Romans shoulders, "Just give him some time. Trust me", Roman looked back at her not knowing what to believe.

He stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back soon if he doesn't show up" he said as a warning, "I know" Destiny said and gave Roman a small bottle of liquid.

"What is this?" he said confused

"It's a help – for your cravings. But it will not always be free"

"Okay" Roman said, and looked at the bottle in his hands. He opened the door, and said goodbye.

And now Roman had to do what he was worst at – waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Roman stepped outside onto the pavement he felt confused and alone but mostly angry. He looked at the people passing him by – men and women, boys and girls. They all seemed to be in a hurry and walked quickly pass him. Suddenly an unknown scent hit him – its fragrance smelled like dark roses. He took a deep breath and tried to taste the delicious scent. He looked confused around trying to locate it but without luck. He felt his canine teeth itch and his fangs were longing to grow. He tried to concentrate and held his hands on his head and crouched down.

"Are you okay?" a young woman ask and laid her hand on his shoulders. Roman looked up and was amazed. The girl in front of him had long curled blonde hair that beautifully moved in the breeze. Her big blue eye looked with worry on him. Roman stared at her beautiful red lips and slowly moved his view to her almost translucent skin on her neck. He sensed her small delicate veins inviting him on a drink. Again his canine teeth started to itch but he awoke from his drowsiness when she shook his shoulders trying to get a response.

"Are you alright?" she almost yelled

"Yes… yes I am" he said drowsily and stood up in front of the beautiful girl, "I'm Roman"

"I know" she said with grin on her face and looked down at her feet. Instantly Roman knew she had a crush on him – like every normal girl had in town. If he wanted to he could fuck her, she was willing he could tell.

"And you are…" Roman asked now convinced she was going to be his next sexual conquest, "Jennifer, I'm Jennifer"

"What a beautiful name. You're a cheerleader right? I've seen you before on Hemlock High?" Roman guessed knowing he would be right.

"Yes I am" she said shy

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Roman asked holding out his arm, "I'd love too" she whispered meeting his arm.

Roman and Jennifer sat in the 1971 Jaguar and Roman took the keys out of the ignition. Jennifer looked with wonder at him, "Aren't we going to your house?". Roman moved closer and his lips almost touched hers and he whispered _"No, its fine here. I want you. Now"_. Jennifer gasped. Roman gently touched her thighs and slowly moved his fingers towards her pussy. She was getting wet and put her hand down Romans pants. She could feel his hard cock and she stroked it hard and she could hear him moan. Quickly she sat on top of him, and let his cock come into her. Roman took of her top and touched her soft and round breasts. As he fucked her the delicious fragrance hit him again. He kissed her neck and suddenly realized that the scent came from her veins. Without knowing his fangs grew. He started to lick her neck and greedily penetrated her skin. She screamed and he could taste the fear in her mouth-watering blood. He kept on drinking her blood and laid her down in the car. He carefully licked the wound and turned to her face. He looked into her scared eyes and said _"You won't remember what happened. You won't remember meeting me. You won't remember fucking me" _he said gently and his nosebleeds started again. He whipped the blood away with the back of his hand and made her lick it off. _"Leave" _he said and opened the door. Jennifer stumbled out the car and didn't look back.

Roman put on his pants and lighted a cigarette and kept staring out of the windscreen. He couldn't forget the addicting taste of the fine young blood. He inserted the keys in the ignition and started the car. The tires squealed as he left the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While driving the 1971 Jaguar Roman turned on the radio and instantly "The eye of the tiger" blasted out of the speakers. As Roman drove through the forest he noticed the beautiful green trees and the forest floor with yellow and white flowers. As a child he used to spend hours out here with Shelly; his beloved sister. They would play hide and seek and Shelly always found the best hiding places which meant it sometimes took several hours before Roman found her. Such a game had started again after Shelly got shot by the Sheriff because he knew she was alive. He could feel it in his heart.

Suddenly a human figure illuminated the road ahead. Right away he saw the black hair and the deformed body standing in the right side of the road. Roman hit the brakes which made the tires squeal loudly. He jumped out of the car and ran towards the now fading figure. "No, no, no, no! Shelly! COME BACK" Roman yelled, "Don't fucking walk away from me! I _need_ you. Shelly!". But all of a sudden Shelley vanished. Roman looked around confused not knowing what to do. As a wounded warrior he walked back to the car and drove home to the mansion.

"Greta! Come her" Roman demanded as he entered the door.

"Yes sir?"

"Where is she?"

Greta looked confused…

"Where the fuck is Leila?" he yelled and brushed his hand through his hair.

"I've set up her room next to yours" Greta said calmly since she was used to these unexpected outbursts from Roman and his mother.

"Room?"

"Yes. She is lying in her bed"

"Thank you" he said quietly as he walked pass Greta and went up the stairs.

Slowly he opened the door into Leila's room. He walked inside and quickly looked towards the cradle. When he saw his little beautiful daughter silently sleeping he felt himself relax and took a deep breath before looking around the room. The walls were white and innocent. The cradle was pink; a bed worthy of an angel. On the bookcase were a couple of children books and tons of pictures of Letha and Roman – also teddy bears in all colours sat on the shelves patiently waiting for someone to pick them up. At the ceiling a beautiful chandelier light up the room. Roman walked towards the cradle and looked down at his daughter. Gently he stroke her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. Leila yawned and Roman smiled. He couldn't believe that such a little creature could be so innocent and perfect. His little angel. He bended over the cradle a planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered, _"I love you"_.

Suddenly Roman was blinded by a bright light coming from the opposite side of the room. He turned around and his eyes were blinking trying to focus on the human figure coming towards him. The person wore a long white dress and her blonde hair shined like gold.

"_Letha?" Roman asked confused_

"_My dearest Roman" she said taking his hand into hers, "I've miss you. Missed you both" and looked at Leila. Leila smiled and reached out for her mother. _

"_I'm sorry… So, so sorry" Roman stuttered_

"_Why?" Letha asked while looking confused_

"_For doing this to you. For the night I…" he couldn't finish the sentence and busted into tears, "I'm so sorry" he cried. Letha took her arms around him and smiled, "You have made something beautiful, something magic. Look at her" she said and looked at Leila, "we created her. You created her"._

"_But I… thought…" he still couldn't talk, "don't be sorry. I love you Roman". _

_He looked at her amazed. He hadn't expected those words. "I love you too" he replied and gently kissed her cheek. _

"_What happened to you? How is it possible for you to be here?"_

"_I'm an angel"_

"_What?" _

"_An angel"_

"_I heard you. But what the fuck does that mean?"_

"_It means what it means. I'm Leila's guardian angel. I will always be around her and be right beside you"_

"_You are so beautiful" Roman sighed._

_Suddenly Letha's light began to fade. "What's happening?" Roman asked confused and held her closer to his body._

"_I need to go" she replied_

"_No, no, no, no" Roman begged her, "please don't go" _

_Letha picked Leila up in her arms and kissed her on the forehead and then handed her to Roman._

"_I love you" Letha said before she vanished. Roman held Leila close to his body and could feel her breathing calmingly. "I love you too" he whispered into the empty room. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Two months later…_

"Fuck me hard!" Romans newest sexual conquest begged, and he looked at her with a teasing expression.

"You'll have to wait honey" he said nonchalantly, and went down on her again. She moaned loudly as Roman licked her with passion.

"You are so unreal!" she sighed feeling herself close to coming.

Roman went on top of her and penetrated her with his hard cock while kissing her neck. As he fucked her harder and harder his fangs began to grow. He licked his fangs feeling powerful and dangerous. A true monster. As he came; he bite her neck and drank her warm blood. The girl screamed and tried to flee but Roman was strong.

After satisfying himself he looked intensely at the girl; "You will not remember this. Leave!"

The girl quickly put on her clothes and ran out the door.

Roman walked towards his mirror and looked at himself. He had blood running from his full lips which he licked of. One moment ago he felt powerful and strong because he was in control; and most importantly not alone. But now looking at himself in the mirror he felt weak and lonesome. A helpless creature.

He turned around as it knocked on the door.

"What?" he said clearly annoyed

"Its Leila sir; she won't stop crying"

"One minute, I'll be there" he said.

Leila had in the past month changed. She depended on Roman, not wanting him to leave her side. She was more anxious and only her father could calm her down.

As he entered Leila's room a deep cry filled it. Leila sad in her bed with tears in her eyes, and Roman walked quickly to the cradle. He held her close as he whispered; _"It's okay baby. I'm here now. You're safe"_.

Roman looked around the room. He hadn't felt Letha's presence the past month and he was afraid of her leaving him too. Just like Peter and Shelley had.

"I know you're there" he said desperately into the empty room,, "why won't you show?".

But nothing happened.

A couple of hours later Leila slept calmly in her cradle. Roman went outside and looked into the forest. The huge branches on the trees flowed in the light breeze and all of a sudden a special scent hit Roman. SHELLY! He ran towards the trees looking confused and eager to find her.

"Come out Shelly! I know you're in there" he yelled

He looked at the trees and was ready for another defeat when suddenly Shelly walked towards Roman.

"Shelly?" Roman asked not knowing if he was dreaming.

"Roman" she said and smiled. He ran towards her and first touched her hands, then her shoulders and lastly her cheeks. The glowing blue colour showed and Roman smiled.

"But are you r… real?" Roman asked since Shelley looked like the girl he saw, when he was in a coma.

"Yes Roman" she smiled, "Dr. Pryce has giving me a normal body"

"Wow! You look amazing sis!" he sighed, "but where were you? Why did you leave me?"

"I had to go. Everyone in town thought I killed Christina so I went to Dr. Pryce. He had once told me that I could change form. Become a real girl"

"But… your cheek?"

"I know. I will always be a smurf"

They both laughed and all of a sudden Roman felt a change. He wasn't alone anymore. He felt himself getting stronger.

"But why did you change sis? You have always been perfect"

"I knew no one would believe me. Expect you and Peter. And I do not want to go to jail for a crime I didn't do. So I decided to change. It took a long time. That's why I haven't come back until now"

"Can I still call you Shelley?"

"No! No one must know who I was. From now on I'm your cousin; Samantha" she said, "I don't worry mother knows it too"

"Mother…" Roman asked looking confused and feeling his adrenalin starting to pump through his veins.

"Yes, she is at the Institute – getting stronger. She was in a fight"

"I know…." he said silently. Someone from the Institute must have found Olivia at the forest where he had buried her.

"She is happy you've changed Roman" Samantha said

Roman smiled not knowing what to say. This has probably been her plan along he thought. _That sneaky little bitch_ he said to himself; _she won!_

"I have someone you have to meet" he said proudly and tried to change the subject.

"I know. Leila" she said calmly. Roman was confused.

"How… do you?

"That's why I came back. Letha is in danger!"


End file.
